1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for recording, analyzing, and archiving sound files principally for distance learning applications (such as language learning, communication skills training, performance arts training), and speech-language assessment and/or therapy, or any other application over the World Wide Web, using Internet-connected computers.
2. Background of the Invention
In today's global environment, good communication skills are increasingly important. These skills are invaluable in business settings, both domestically and abroad. They are also essential for success in most careers, educational pursuits, and personal relationships. The ability to speak one's native language clearly and precisely and to accomplish specific communicative tasks (such as persuasion or conflict resolution in a context-specific manner), is a key to success. The ability to speak a foreign language with clarity and fluency is also necessary when working, living, or traveling in another country.
Teachers, trainers, and other instructional professionals usually conduct language learning, accent coaching, foreign/second language learning and native language communication skills training courses with groups of students who gather in classrooms or language laboratories at schools, colleges, and other educational institutions. They also teach onsite in corporate settings. Current methodologies may include one or more of the following support materials and technologies: blackboards, whiteboards, textbooks, graphics, tape players, VCRs, and audio- and videotapes.
Classroom learning is not practical for many people due to time and cost constraints. In addition, taking time away from work or other responsibilities to take language learning or communications skills development courses at an institution is difficult for many people. Therefore, many people purchase self-study programs that they can follow in their free time. These programs include audio- and videocassettes and CD-ROM formats.
The benefits of these self-study courses are that they are low-cost, people can do them at any time, and they can do them alone in the privacy of their own home. This last benefit is especially important in that many people feel less inhibited about acquiring and practicing communication skills when they are alone. In fact, the fear of making mistakes or seeming foolish or childlike in front of others inhibits many people from succeeding in foreign language and communication courses.
In addition to the demand for self-study programs, class size at many institutions limits the opportunities for students of foreign or second languages and communication skills to get adequate individual attention. Therefore, there is an increased need for a customizable, home- or lab-based learning environment that is available twenty-four hours a day to supplement in-class learning. To serve this need, web-based and CD-ROM based learning programs have been developed.
Existing web-based language learning programs address the need for individualized, low cost and convenient access. However, these programs do not offer on-line sound capture/archiving and spectrographic comparison capabilities which facilitate oral language and speech communication skill development.
Though some CD-ROM-based programs allow sound capture, playback, comparing, archiving, and meet the need for relative low cost and convenient access, they unfortunately preclude immediate student/teacher, student/trainer, and student/student interaction. Further, they cannot be modified easily by publishers or instructors in order to meet the changing needs of students.
Therefore, a readily accessible, instructor- or publisher-modifiable, World Wide Web-based system with a selection of tools for teaching and learning languages and communication skills can provide a better way for many students throughout the world to acquire these skills.
Drama coaches and music teachers also usually instruct students in a classroom, studio, or theater setting, occasionally using audio- or videotapes for modeling and feedback in practice sessions. Practice is a large, necessary part of learning dramatic roles and music and is usually done in isolation. Students must do it away from the class setting and often have difficulty finding the motivation to practice on their own. An easily accessible tool for practice can assist a student in mastering his or her art more rapidly.
Also, because instrumental music and voice instruction is most frequently conducted one-on-one, it can prove expensive and inconvenient for many students. Pre-programmed, computerized keyboard learning programs and CD-ROM-based guitar learning programs offer a convenient and inexpensive alternative and are popular choices for some. However, as with CD-ROM-based language programs, existing CD-ROM-based music training programs preclude immediate student/teacher, student/trainer, and student/student interaction. Further, they cannot be modified easily by publishers or instructors in order to meet the changing needs of students.
In another application involving speech-language disorder evaluation, analysis, and therapy, children and adults with speech-language disorders are diagnosed and treated in clinic, lab, and classroom settings. Speech-language disorders may include aphasia, neurogenic communication disorders, autism spectrum disorders, and hyperfunctional voice disorders. Speech-language pathologists use specialized audio equipment and computer programs to analyze speech disorders and to provide clients with therapeutic verbal activities. Sound spectrographs are used for analysis and feedback. Using the system functions, clients can develop needed auditory discrimination, speech pattern recognition, and relaxation techniques.
Because it is difficult for many stroke- or other neurologically disabled patients and children with speech-language disorders to be transported to access the professional help they need, the present invention allows easy and frequent access to treatment. Speech-language pathologists and speech therapists can obtain on a regular basis over time, and at their clients' convenience, verbal sound samples from which diagnosis and treatment can be determined. They can then distribute via the Internet therapeutic activities that employ self-feedback, or feedback that can be monitored off-site by a care giver. This allows clients to obtain the therapy they need in the convenience of their home, nursing care or assisted-living facility setting, and at lower cost. Though many speech-language pathologists and therapists will no doubt need to continue seeing patients in the traditional professional setting as well, they can readily supplement in-office (or clinic or lab) diagnosis and therapy with at-home activities and treatment.